Ressaca
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: A ressaca do dia seguinte não é a única conseqüência de uma noite de bebedeira... [SasuSaku,ShikaTema,NaruHina][fic para a gincana MDF.]
1. Introdução

**Ressaca**

**Introdução**

Mais uma manhã comum nascia na vila de Konoha, uma doce e fria manhã de inverno.

Uma brisa leve soprava, balançando suavemente os galhos desfolhados das árvores, cobertas por uma fina camada de neve.

Ao contrário do que muitos gostariam de dizer, o inverno naquelas partes não era sombrio ou silencioso. Na verdade, podiam-se ver pessoas aproveitando a estação em vários lugares da vila... Crianças brincando na neve, rapazes abraçando as namoradas com a desculpa de "aquecê-las", idosos apenas observando e apreciando as coisas simples da vida que haviam aprendido a valorizar.

Porém, no bairro dos Uchiha, a situação era completamente contrária ao resto de Konoha.

Não se via nenhum empregado pela casa, pois seu dono já os dispensara há anos, sendo uma pessoa que apreciava sua solidão.

Uma árvore coberta de branco batia levemente em uma das janelas, balançando com o vento.

Por essa mesma janela, era possível ver a sala da mansão. Porém, não era a mesma visão que sempre se via ao entrar no aposento... Garrafas de sake e vodka, especialmente tiradas da adega particular de Uchiha, estavam espalhadas pelo chão, no meio de copos e pratos vazios.

As cadeiras estavam jogadas por todos os cantos do cômodo. O sofá, meio virado, escondia dois pares de pernas enroscadas.

Atrás da enorme mesa de cerejeira, que fora virada de lado, formando uma barreira, podia-se ver um loiro roncando alto.

"Hinata-chan..." Ele sussurrou, mexendo uma das pernas e sorrindo em seu sono. "Ramen..."

E quando ele foi se virando para abraçar um alguém invisível ao seu lado, bateu o nariz na maciça mesa, acordando na mesma hora com um grito de dor.

"Ai!" Reclamou Naruto, esfregando o nariz dolorido. Ao olhar para cima e ver a bagunça em volta, ele tomou um susto.

_Mas que furacão passou por aqui...?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Com preguiça de explicar. Se não entenderem, paciência u.u

A resposta da última tarefa especial da gincana. Sim, vocês estão livres de mim mais uma vez... Mas pelo menos uma vez a cada três meses terão que me aturar.

#sorriso#

Para o meu time... Vocês estão todas mortas. #sorriso meigo#

Beijos.


	2. Naruto

**Ressaca**

**Naruto**

Aiii minha cabeça...

Droga, o que aconteceu? Quando observo a bagunça ao meu redor, percebo que não estou em casa: ao invés de potes de ramen, encontro incontáveis e caras garrafas de sakê.

Eu nem tenho idade pra beber!

Fico imaginando onde estaria, até notar um quadro onde está pintado o símbolo do Clã Uchiha.

Grande, estou na casa do Sasuke-teme.

Suspiro e tento me lembrar em vão da forma que cheguei aqui e se bebi alguma coisa das inúmeras garrafas espalhadas pelo chão.

Lembro-me vagamente do aniversário da Temari... Sakura-chan arrastando o Sasuke-baka pro bar... Pedindo... Uma jarra de coquetel sem álcool? Acho que encontrei... O Ero-sennin no balcão...? Sim, lembro-me de cumprimentá-lo.

Maldição... Que dor... Essa deve ser a tal ressaca.

Bem, quando cheguei do balcão, as meninas tagarelavam empolgadas e os bakas estavam de cara feia como sempre. Disso lembro-me com clareza!

Servi o coquetel e...

Epa! Só pode ter sido aquele coquetel...

Acho que depois disso todo mundo ficou um pouco... alterado.

Hmmm... O Shikamaru não puxou a Temari de cima da mesa, quando ela estava prestes a fazer ... Um strip-tease? Uau!

E...

Ahhh! Sasuke-teme e Sakura-chan!

O Sasuke de fogo chega a ser bizarro! Já a Sakura-chan desatou a falar mais ainda... E eu achava isso impossível!

Mas isso não era motivo para o Sasuke-teme beijá-la daquela forma! Sakura-chan nem é tão barulhenta... Bem, talvez um pouquinho.

Pelo menos uma coisa eu tiro disso: Não contrarie um Sasuke bêbado. Talvez se Sakura tivesse se calado antes, não teria sido calada por livre e espontânea pressão!

Se bem que aquilo me pareceu só desculpa... Afinal, ninguém beija daquele jeito sem planejar o bote antes. Onde será que ele aprendeu aquilo? Parecia um daqueles beijos do Icha Icha Paradise...

Falando nisso... Será que isso tem dedo daquele pervertido? E se na hora que eu me distraí... O ero-sennin batizou nosso coquetel?

Engraçado, lembro dos micos alheios... Mas diante de tantos "orangotangos", tenho medo de imaginar o que posso ter feito.

Ouço um ronco, notando dois pares de pernas enroscadas atrás do sofá. E desde quando sofá ronca e tem pernas? Aproximo-me com cautela e...

"AHÁ!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Já ganhei meu dia! Foi divertido acordá-los assim, embora o olhar da Temari seja realmente assustador.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aí, hein? Seeei." Minha brincadeira parece ter irritado o Shikamaru que clonou o olhar da kunoichi.

"Naruto... O que houve?" Percebendo-se semi-nua, Temari escondeu-se atrás do Nara, confusa.

Sorrio quando percebo que aparentemente me recordo de mais detalhes que eles.

"Quer mesmo saber? Olha que não é muito bom o que eu lembrei..." Respondi, divertindo-me com o pânico do casal à minha frente.

"Pode começar a falar, Naruto." Viro-me à voz do teme vindo da escada.

O QUE a Sakura está fazendo vestida só com uma camisa dele?

Putz, pelo jeito a coisa é mais séria do que pensava.

"É melhor sentarem... A história é longa.", sorri, concluindo que, pela primeira vez, não tinha me dado tão mal assim.


	3. Sakura

**Ressaca**

**Sakura**

Hmm... Que preguiça de acordar... Espreguiço-me, abrindo lentamente os olhos... Nossa, não lembro da última vez que dormi tão bem...!

Ah... Aquele sonho bom...

Emudeço ao virar-me para encontrar meu sonho materializado no corpo quente de Sasuke-kun colado ao meu, abraçando minha cintura.

Pára tudo! Não foi um sonho? Como vim parar aqui?

Respiro fundo, mantendo o controle, mas percebo que não será fácil: quando levanto o futon, percebo que estou usando uma camiseta do Sasuke-kun... E nada mais.

_Shannarooo!_ Inner grita enquanto tento me lembrar o que aconteceu depois do aniversário da Temari... Mas sequer consigo lembrar da própria festa.

Kami... O que fizemos ontem?

Será...?

Yes! Consegui fisgá-lo! Eu tenho a manha!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Abafo um grito enquanto Inner comemora sua vitória... Às vezes gostaria de esganá-la. Ela só se aquieta quando lágrimas despontam nos meus olhos. Não me lembro da melhor noite da minha vida...

Droga! Preciso me acalmar. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, tenciono ir ao banheiro para descarregar minha frustração longe dele.

Mas espere... Pisei em algo, um trapo... Parece ser... MINHA SAIA? Vasculho o recinto e encontro o que restou das minhas roupas, corando furiosamente.

_Uau! Sasuke-kun é um gato selvagem na cama... COMO você pode não se lembrar disso? _

Inner! Vou fingir que NÃO escutei isso.

Chegando no banheiro nas pontas dos pés, paro perante o espelho para respirar e raciocinar.

_Ora, porque está preocupada? A noite passada não é prova suficiente que ele te ama?_

Inner... Acho melhor você mudar sua oratória... Definitivamente, não esta me consolando.

Será que fiz algo errado? Será que o Sasuke-kun era virgem?

Ahhhhh! Preciso gritar!

Se não fui bem de cara, preciso recompensá-lo, mas... Melhor escovar os dentes antes, com este bafo, não vai dar certo.

Uso meu dedo com um pouco de pasta para escovar meus dentes, suspirando só de imaginar os beijos refrescantes que viriam a seguir quando a porta foi aberta de sopetão e o diabo entra por ela.

_Oh claro... Quem liga para privacidade,_ Inner ironiza.

Enxáguo a boca enquanto me sinto medida de cima a baixo. Talvez ele não saiba, mas garotas sentem essas coisas.

"Sasuke-kun?" Perguntei timidamente, despertando-o de seu transe.

"Sakura... Onde estão suas roupas?" Ele pergunta, enquanto respiro e tento agir com maturidade, apontando para o que restou delas.

_Tadinho! Ele ficou pálido! Deixe-me consolá-lo._

INNER. Calada.

"Sakura, o que..." Aparentemente, ele está tão chocado quanto eu... Será um tipo de amnésia coletiva?

"O que fizemos ontem?" Completo, deixando-o aliviado com a ajuda.

Ok. Sinto-me má.

"Sasuke-kun, por acaso esqueceu da nossa noite de paixão?" Digo, chorosa, acabando com seu breve alívio .

"Sakura, não..."

Homens são tão inocentes! Não resisto e começo a rir.

"Brincadeirinha, Sasuke-kun." Esse ar de alívio me incomoda, mas não vai durar de novo. "Bem, mas a verdade é que também não lembro. Só sei que acordei hoje de manhã do seu lado..."

Vejo-o suspirar, ambos preocupados.

"É melhor descermos." Ele diz e não ouso discordar.

Que aconteceu ontem? O que vamos fazer agora?


	4. Sasuke

**Ressaca**

**Sasuke**

Essa luz nos meus olhos... Que irritante, será que esqueci de fechar as cortinas?

Abro os olhos lentamente, tentando ajustar a visão à luz. Minha cabeça dói... E tive um sonho estranho... Shikamaru e Temari nos chamando pra comemorar o aniversário dela... Não, isso aconteceu... Acho. O Naruto pegando aquele suco com o Jiraiya e...

Hm. Aquilo não pode ter sido suco.

Mas não é ilegal que nos vendam bebidas alcoólicas? Tudo bem que o bar era misto entre menores e maiores de idade e confusões acontecem... Mas a gente não pediu nada.

Isso tem dedo daquele pervertido velho...

Olho para os lados, percebendo que estou sozinho e, ao fechar os olhos, um par de sedutores orbes verdes surge na minha mente.

Sakura?

Sinto um calafrio subir pela minha espinha – isso não pode ser um bom sinal. Levanto-me da cama, com minha cabeça ainda explodindo.

Por que eu não lembro o que aconteceu com a Sakura? Será que ela foi embora mais cedo?

Isso. Deve ter sido isso. Ela foi para casa direto do bar e...

Suspiro e tento me lembrar de algo mais e o máximo que me vêem à memória nitidamente são algumas imagens do bar.

Pergunto-me como diabos cheguei em casa... Maldição... Será que alguém me trouxe? Ah... Quando eu pegar aquele sannin pervertido...

Meus doces planos de vingança foram interrompidos por um barulho no banheiro.

Peraí! Tem alguém usando meu banheiro!

Sem pensar duas vezes, pego uma kunai na minha bolsa de armas e me aproximo do banheiro, imaginando quem seria louco o suficiente para invadir minha suíte assim.

Abro a porta de sopetão somente para encontrar uma cena que me faz desejar nunca ter saído da cama: Sakura estava usando uma das minhas camisas e nada mais enquanto escovava os dentes e me olhava surpresa.

O que mais me surpreende é eu realmente **achar **que ela está... Interessante... Vestindo a minha blusa, que ficou muito grande pra ela... Será que ainda estou bêbado?

"Sasuke-kun?" Droga. Ela NÃO foi para casa.

"Sakura... Onde estão suas roupas?" Pergunto, pedindo a todos os deuses que conheço para que a resposta fosse algo como 'lavando, eu caí na lama'.

"Ali." Esfreguei o rosto com as mãos quando ela apontou alguns trapos no chão. O que foi que eu fiz enquanto não estava **completamente **sóbrio?

"Sakura, o que..." Eu travo. Simplesmente não consigo fazer essa pergunta... Seria indelicadeza demais? Desde quando isso importa pra mim? Ah... Entender as mulheres é complicado demais.

"O que fizemos ontem?" Ainda bem que ela entendeu. "Sasuke-kun, por acaso esqueceu da nossa noite de paixão?" Ahh, não, ela vai chorar!

"Sakura, não..." Por que ela está rindo? Há um minuto parecia que ia se debulhar em lágrimas...

"É brincadeirinha, Sasuke-kun." Eu respiro fundo, sentindo-me mais aliviado. "Eu também não lembro de nada. Só sei que acordei hoje de manhã do seu lado."

Suspiro. Lá se vai meu alívio.

"É melhor descermos." Eu digo.

Maldição. O que diabos eu fiz ontem depois que perdi minha consciência?


	5. Temari

**Ressaca**

**Temari**

Sinto-me uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Shikamaru costuma me dizer que eu tenho o pavio curto naturalmente. Eu digo que o resultado é pior ainda quando alguém resolve acender esse pavio com um fósforo mais potente.

Já fiquei "levemente" irritada ao ser pega seminua e abraçando Shikamaru. Tudo bem, nós somos até bem "íntimos", mas o mundo inteiro não precisa saber disso.

Muito menos o Naruto.

Mas descobrir que havia sido "embebedada" e tentado fazer um strip-tease em um bar, tudo culpa de um velho pervertido que não consegue ficar na dele... Bem, essa foi a gota d'água.

"COMO NÃO NOTOU QUE ELE ESTAVA BATIZANDO A BEBIDA, SEU IDIOTA?" Eu grito, assustando Naruto. Ótimo. Assim ele aprende a não fazer besteira. Afasto a mão de Shikamaru no meu ombro, tentando me acalmar, e continuo falando. "Ele estava do seu lado!"

O desconforto de Sasuke e Sakura também é óbvio. Mas depois dessa, qualquer um ficaria desconfortável! E o Naruto podia ter _impedido _isso.

"Como eu ia adivinhar que o pervertido ia aprontar uma dessas? Eu não sou vidente!" Naruto exclama, arrancando de mim um suspiro irritado. Nessas horas tenho vontade de MATÁ-LO.

"Idiota. Só alguém como o Naruto pra não notar uma coisa como essa. Ele deve ter te tapeado enquanto você viajava no seu mundinho." Ouvi a voz fria de Sasuke. Ele realmente parece irritado... Tomara que o Naruto leve uma surra!

"Como estava viajando, não me lembro muito bem, Sasuke-teme... Me diga, isso foi ANTES ou DEPOIS de você pular em cima da Sakura como uma cadela no cio?" Ai. Isso vai dar briga. Ótimo.

"Hn." Acho que ele ficou constrangido. Naruto – 1. Sasuke – 0.

"Acho melhor isso ficar entre nós e..." Mas Shikamaru é interrompido pela porta da frente, que se abre com um estrondo. Eu dou um pulo pra trás, quase derrubando Shikamaru no chão. QUE SUSTO. Mas quem...?

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Tsunade-sama, a Hokage de Konoha, entrar pela porta puxando o maldito Jiraiya pela orelha?

Esse brilho nos olhos dela está me dando medo... Ainda mais com o olhar avaliativo que ela está lançando pra mim e pra Sakura... E pra nossa falta de roupas.

Porém, ela pareceu ignorar aquele fato por enquanto. Minha atenção se voltou para o velho tarado, que tentava se soltar de Tsunade.

"Diga pra eles o que você me disse." Tsunade ordenou e eu quase ri. Isso sim era bom de se ver, uma mulher dominando a situação. Há.

"Certo, certo, eu batizei a bebida de vocês." Essa confissão só me deixou mais irritada.

"Nós sabemos disso, seu velho pervertido! Quero saber POR QUE?" Gritei, respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar.

"Porque aquele bar estava muito chato, oras. Vai dizer que não se divertiram?" Certo. Não quero me acalmar.

Shikamaru me impediu de pular em cima de Jiraiya. Droga.

"Agora, que tal conversamos sobre os _resultados _da travessura desse imbecil?" Os olhos de Tsunade brilharam mais uma vez e então percebi.

Sasuke e Shikamaru estavam ferrados.


	6. Shikamaru

**Ressaca**

**Shikamaru**

Sempre achei as mulheres irritantemente confusas...

Hoje tenho certeza que estava certo, pois está aqui diante de mim a personificação do Mal na forma de uma mulher... Mas é esse sorriso "inocente" o que mais me dá arrepios.

"Teremos dois casamentos amanhã mesmo!" Tsunade anunciou, me fazendo ter absoluta certeza de que eu e Sasuke estávamos completamente ferrados.

"Dois... Casamentos?" Ouvi a voz de Sakura e olhei de relance, vendo-a fitar Tsunade com os mesmos olhos assustados que vi em todas as nossas faces. Acho que, afinal, ser a pupila dela não te dá nenhuma coragem extra.

Vejo Sasuke dar um passo na frente de Sakura quando Tsunade vira o olhar, agora perigosamente alegre, para ela. Acho que eles fazem essas coisas inconscientemente. Seria realmente divertido vê-los perceberem o que fazem.

Hmm.. Nah. Seria problemático.

"Claro, dois casamentos! Um em prol da união de Konoha com a Vila da Areia..." Engoli em seco quando o olhar dela pairou sobre nós. Casar! Eu sou muito novo pra casar! "E a união dos Uchiha e dos Haruno, claro, para garantir a sobrevivência do primeiro, não é mesmo?" Sasuke quase pareceu inconsolável. Heh.

Tenho a leve impressão de que ela não estava falando da regeneração do clã Uchiha... E sim, algo como evitar a "morte acidental" do último membro vivo deles.

"E é claro." Sai de meus devaneios quando ela continuou falando e puxando Jiraiya com mais força. "O Jiraiya gentilmente se voluntariou para cobrir todos os custos de ambos os casamentos. Agradeçam a ele."

Silêncio total. Não sei nem o que dizer.

"AGRADEÇAM!" Olhar perigoso.

"Arigatou, Jiraiya-sensei." Todos nós agradecemos "respeitosamente", temendo a ira daquela mulher.

"Tsunade-sama..." Ouvi a voz trêmula de Sakura. Ela mais parecia a Hinata!

"Sim, Sakura-chan?" A mestra perguntou e, aos meus olhos, seu olhar fulminante parecia menos fulminante.

"Eu sou jovem demais pra casar! E o Sasuke-kun não quer casar comigo! Você não pode nos forçar!" Ai, Sakura. Muito corajosa, mas... Palavras erradas na hora errada.

"Não... Posso?" O sorriso de novo. Pare de sorrir assim, Tsunade! "Sakura-chan, minha querida... Eu. Posso. Tudo!" Alguém tem um probleminha de arrogância aqui e está fedendo... "Além do mais, o Sasuke tem que se responsabilizar pelos erros dele."

"Mas foi um acidente! Tudo culpa do ero-sennin ali!" Jiraiya apenas sorriu, safado. Ah, que vontade de ir lá e dar um soco nele! Nah, isso seria problemático demais.

"Sakura. Não. Discuta!" Acho melhor ficar calada, Sakura-chan... E parece que Sasuke também acha, pois segurou o braço dela quando fez menção de falar.

"Mas, Tsunade-sama! Você não pode casar a Sakura-chan com o Sasuke-teme!" Naruto reclamou, só pra variar. Não viu que era hora de ficar calado! Bem, pelo menos acho que quem saiu melhor dessa fomos eu e Temari...

"Você pensa que se livrou, não é, Naruto? Pois está muito enganado!" Tsunade avisou e, naquele momento, as portas se abriram novamente... Mas por ela entraram dois Hyuuga. Naruto está ferrado...

Isso vai ser tão divertido...

Nah. Quero ir embora. Que problemático.


	7. Conclusão

**Ressaca**

**Conclusão**

"Uzumaki... Posso saber o que diabos você estava fazendo, bêbado, com dois CASAIS?" Neji perguntou calmamente, mas Naruto não era bobo e sabia muito bem ler por trás do tom de voz dele.

"Er... Segurando vela?" Ele arriscou, mas logo viu que não fora a resposta correta, pois Hyuuga lançou-lhe um olhar maligno. "Como descobriram que eu estava aqui, afinal?" Naruto perguntou, tentando desviar do assunto.

"Naruto-kun... Tsunade-sama nos avisou e contou a história toda." A voz baixinha de Hinata soou de trás de Neji. Naruto lançou um olhar ressentido à Hokage, que apenas sorriu como se dissesse 'Bem feito.'

"Mas não é isso que vocês estão pensando..." Naruto tentou explicar, mas Neji o interrompeu.

"Uzumaki. Estou te avisando. Nunca mais chegue perto da Hinata-sama. Não a toque, não respire perto dela, não diga o nome dela. Se eu descobrir que você saiu da linha, eu te mato." O Hyuuga ameaçou e já ia puxando Hinata pelo braço.

"Mas, Neji-kun... Eu gosto do Naruto-kun..." Hinata sussurrou, fazendo o primo parar e suspirar.

"Você terá que reconquistar a minha confiança pra chegar perto da Hinata a partir de agora, Uzumaki. Mas faça uma coisa errada e nunca mais olhará pra ela de novo." Neji avisou, saindo da casa com Hinata.

Naruto suspirou.

"É, Naruto, eu acho que vai ter um pouco de trabalho agora..." Temari zombou, rindo um pouco. Naruto lançou um olhar mortal para ela.

"Parem de brigar! Agora eu quero saber O QUE aconteceu depois que vocês voltaram do bar." Tsunade interrompeu Naruto de responder à provocação de Temari, mas este sorriu malignamente e virou-se para a Hokage.

Os outros o olhavam aterrorizados.

"Bem, Tsunade-sama, é o seguinte..."

----------------------

Mais tarde naquele dia, todos corriam apressadamente, preparando os casamentos comandados pela Hokage. Ela já havia avisado dos casórios mais cedo, porém chegara apressada dizendo que eles haviam sido adiantados para aquela mesma noite.

Enquanto isso, Naruto ria com vontade e poucos sabiam a verdadeira razão.

Mas esses mesmos "poucos" também riram dele quando, naquele mesmo dia, Hyuuga Neji solicitara um treinamento com Naruto. E todos sabiam que ele só queria uma desculpa para bater bastante nele sem que Hinata percebesse suas intenções.

Enfim, os casamentos aconteceram, pois não tinha como desobedecer Tsunade-sama e viver para contar a história...

Mas eles aprenderam que o álcool pode trazer mais que uma ressaca no dia seguinte...

Traz uma ressaca para a vida toda.


End file.
